


Doctor’s Orders

by Mall_Girl



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mall_Girl/pseuds/Mall_Girl
Summary: Scylla is a bit under the weather. Luckily Raelle is there to help her feel better.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Doctor’s Orders

Raelle knocked on the door to Scylla's room. She hadn't seen her all day, not since the previous night. While Scylla wasn't really the most social, it was still unusual for her not to at least pop in to say hello at some point during the day. Here it was almost dinner time and Raelle had not seen hide nor hair of the Necromancer. 

She was met with silence, which worried her. Either Scylla was already asleep, or she'd left without telling her. Anxiety gripped her chest. 

After knocking several more times with the same results she announced, "I'm coming in! Doctors...authority…" 

The darkness inside was in such stark contrast to the bright sunshine outside that Raelle almost couldn't believe there was a room within that darkness. 

She reached in, fumbling for the light switch. As the lights came on the lump under Scylla's covers squirmed, trying to avoid the light. 

Raelle chuckled, anxiety leaving her body like sunlight breaking through the clouds. She sauntered over to the lump known as Scylla. 

"Come on Scyl, it's well past time to get up." She teased. 

The lump just groaned at first, which was expected behaviour for bed lumps. However, then the lump began to cough, almost uncontrollably. 

Raelle's anxiety returned with a vengeance. 

"Scylla? Wake up, love...I need to check on you." She pulled the covers back to reveal the young Necro, sweaty and shivering, covered in goosebumps now thanks to her uncovering. Raelle went to feel her forehead, not for confirmation, but to check severity at this point. "Oh goddess…" she was practically on fire. 

"Come on Scyl, I'm taking you to the infirmary, you're really sick."

"Nooo…." She moaned, immediately coughing again. "I don't want to go to the infirmary…"

Raelle sighed, looking sympathetic, "I know you don't, but you are really sick, Scyl...please?"

She shook her head, grabbing weakly into the blankets. "No...just let me die in peace." 

Raelle laughed, "now who's the dramatic one?"

"It's still you." She accused, pulling the blankets back over her face, peaking at her, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

"I don't want to go to the infirmary, can't you just stay here?" She unearthed herself so she could look at Raelle properly. "Please? I fell better with you being here already."

Raelle could never resist Scylla's requests, especially when she did it so cutely. 

"Fine, let me go get some supplies and let Izadora know." She leaned forward and kissed Scylla's forehead, making a mental note to bring a thermometer back. "But if you get any worse I'm taking you straight to the infirmary!"

Scylla smiled, "doctors orders?"

"Doctors orders." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, please be nice.


End file.
